Anderson Orona
Johnny "Anderson" Orona is a character in TC, and is a member of the Bruisers at Thirlcrest Academy. He was roleplayed by notacoward0. Character Description Johnny is a 16 year old with a buff build along with some scars on his arms from scab picking and some from fights especially on his chest from a stab, He has shortish reddish brown hair, he wears dark blue jeans with converse converse shoes along with a white dress shirt with rolled up sleeves, he usually wears a red flannel outside of town with a white T shirt O neck but occasionally he'll just wear the white dress shirt along with his blue jeans and converse shoes. In summary his psychical body is basically a shorter version of Ross Northrop. Characteristics Johnny was born in Hamilton, Canada. Johnny is a bully, picking on kids usually shorter than him or sometimes tall as him and only astronomy club nerds and Non-Cliques, This all started when we was in kindergarten when he was continually harassed and bullied but not knowing what it meant so when he grew up he thought this was fine, it also didn't help that the fact his father, Anderson Earlston Orona, was never around to raise him and teach him right to wrong. By first grade he was taunting and harassing other kids by giving them wedgies, hard and rough noogies, and very occasionally swirlies which he learned on his own without learning it from his bullies back in kindergarten. By the time he was in the 3rd grade it was basically too late, He was now a full blown bully and know what that meant. As he enter the 7th grade also into his teenage years he became more violent, instead taunting and harassing he would occasionally beat kids up, his first time beating up another kid was his second week at school (7th grade), by then he was 5'4 and the kid he beat up was 5'11, this is also where johnny gained his slight arrogance but slowly died off as he lost some fights, by the time Johnny was at the 8th grade he had a total of 123 fights, 93 of them he won, His parents now realized they should enroll him into Thirlcrest Academy hoping this would help him become a better person, although the only thing the parents cause was unleash hell onto the new kids at his school. As soon as he entered the campus he started bullying other kids with the same tactics and some newer tactics such as shoving kids in lockers, giving them super wedgies and putting their underwear over their head and head lock them and ram their heads into lockers, walls or doors and took their lunch money. Now by the time Johnny is 16 he is probably known as one of the scariest Non-Cliques (Before he was a bruiser) out there and for another Non-Clique or a nerd to beat him is a great achievement of course not for other "Higher" leveled cliques. As of now Johnny is a Bruiser terrorizing weak non cliques, astronomy club nerds. Johnny is also known for carrying a duffel bag where he carries all his contraband including his bat and favorite slingshot, he also has made great friends with some the the Bruisers such as David Houston, Ethan Robertson and Ronnie. His voice pattern is some what of a caveman along with very small voice cracks almost completely unnoticeable just giving it a slightly gravelly voice, his voice type is some where in between a baritone and a bass, in summary Russell's voice but slightly higher a bit less caveman like and a slight gravelly voice. Role in game Johnny appears in several missions during the gameplay, he appears in The Slingshot as he is seen defending David from Clyde and gets beaten up by him. He then appears in Defend Earnest where he is seen with Ethan, Kale and Troy, with baseball bats.